Tai capturada
Parcela Tailiz quiere que el Omnidewtrix y que va a conseguir su deseo antes de lo que cualquiera podría pensar, mientras Cassie y sus amigos a visitar Rusia con Stewart Benny. Secretos que se aprenderá. Algo va a cambiar y revelar algo que todos no lo supo hasta el día de hoy ... Esta es Cassie 12: Serie Original!thumb Historia Stewart: ¿Entonces por qué me llevas a Rusia en lugar de Montana? Me encantaría conocer a algunos nuevos animales! ¿Cómo pueden ustedes exprimir en este camión? * En el camión que está impulsando Stallion * ¿Qué es la escala roja pertenece? ¿Qué son los extranjeros que se utilizan? ¿Sabía usted acerca de los extraterrestres? ¿Sabía usted que este camión puede volar? Cassie: * lo ignora * Anna: Impossible. * Gira los ojos * Stewart: No, en serio, puede volar! Cassie & Anna & Semental: * jadea * Dijo una frase corta! Themesong! Minion 56: Master * scoots más a la grande * Ella está lista para hablar. Tailiz: ¿Está seguro? * Levanta una ceja * La última vez que dijiste que no estaba cerca de la confesión. Minion 55: Ella es demasiado profundo en la tortura a mentir. Tailiz:. * Suspira * bien * se levanta ** sigue subordinados a los oprimidos, débiles y dañados de Alien Hunter * Cuidado que contar? Alien Hunter: * Jefe cuelga * Te voy a dar el GPS para la Hoverb - b-Bike * tos ** patas están permanentemente torcido por piezas de actualización * No matar al Absorbenite. Tailiz:. ... El fontanero tenía Kids * sonido * cumplía Tienes que estar bromeando * levanta la mano para arriba * Sólo ... Sólo imaginar su ser comido hasta la muerte. Alien Hunter: * se encoge ** cierra los ojos azules ** rayos de luz que pasan por su lado y hacia la frente * Escena final --- Stewart: * fuera detrás de un edificio en un parque * Muéstrame lo Extranjería se puede usar! Quiero verlos! Tengo muchas ganas de verlos como una estrella en el modo de hibernación y un oso listo para mostrar algo muy lindo como su bebé en la cámara en Animal Planet! Semental: Cassiel, le muestran lo que podría callar. Cassie: * jugando con su reloj ** la tapa se ilumina en verde durante un segundo ** de Extranjería cifras van en diferente orden ** grins * Tiempo para un espectáculo Ocean Extranjero de descuento! * Slams su reloj ** ganancias de la piel con escamas de piel de tiburón ganancias de características ** ** ** dientes extender las piernas y los brazos convertido en la forma de los pies del perro ** mueve símbolo del reloj hasta el centro ** branquias del tiburón aparece en el cuello ** se transforma en perro Shark * Wajh! Anna:. Eso es perro Shark, o llame a su DPG Shark * se inclina en la pared * Perro Tiburón: * le da vuelta la cabeza a la dirección de Stewart sonríe ** ** abre su boca para mostrar sus hileras de dientes * Stewart: * mandíbula caída * Shark perro se convierte en Lavathrend dentro de la luz azul. Lavathrend: Y este es Lavathrend! * Toma las espigas de que está de vuelta * Esto es lo que puede hacer! * Arroja ** la tierra picos por encima de la cabeza Stalkers ** ratones que acecha a una señora huir es la escena * A veces esto extranjero guarda o ayudar a las personas en accidentes tales como 'a' thingy la torre de París estaba a punto de caer. Stewart: ¿Estaba usted allí?! Semental: Claro era. * Risas * Por puro accidente. Lavathrend: * está metiendo cristales ampliar para convertirse en protectores escudo * Esto refleja nada. * Ellos vuelven a su tamaño regrow ** picos en la parte posterior ** se convierte en Speedgate * Speedgate: Esta mojarra de agallas azules avestruz se llama Speedgate! * Puntos a la libre * La cosa más rápida en los pies palmeados! * Se mueve hacia el árbol cercano * Stewart: Sus extraterrestres son awsomer manera que los extranjeros desde el año pasado! * Es sin duda un ventilador * Usted un poco me recuerda el lagarto con ruedas, el tiburón Shepard se parece bastante a la cosita perro naranja, y el mundo es totalmente original! Speedgate: Tal vez debería replantearse el Lagarto ruedas Boca * se abre en dirección diferente ** le chorros en la cara * Stewart: Un combo Lizard algo lobo imitando la película de vampiros donde las bocas se abren y hacer la barbilla - Speedgate: Voy a mostrar la velocidad ... de un extranjero muy intellegient. * Se mueve muy rápido a través de un azul y negro blurr ** viene a retener a * rockmonster Anna: Un monstruo de roca? Semental: ¿De dónde has sacado eso? Stewart: Oh lo que es-que-cosa que se llama causa-I-sería-como-para-keep-it-as-a-pet-forever-and-nunca-nunca?! * Pasa * Speedgate: * ** gotas que permite al rockmonster huir Speedgate ** vuelve * Seagrade Seagrade: * nauhs como un Seagrade * caballo! Stewart: Ojos * son * Un caballo grande con una cola Seahorse? * Mira hacia arriba y hacia abajo * Sólo tiene dos piernas! Anna: Seagrade puede hacer mucho más. Dio la casualidad de que había un grupo de jóvenes rusos se dirigen emabrgo manera sosteniendo sus teléfonos celulares y la cámara está por encima de sus cabezas justo para coger alguna prueba de que un extranjero había visitado su casa dañada a pesar de que se creía fuera de las teorías de la necesidad de un barco. Seagrade: * corre al grupo ** convierte en parte del teléfono móvil colocado por uno * Seagrade como un teléfono con las piernas sobresaliendo Teenage 1: * Suelta el teléfono * TEHB! * Huye * Seagrade: * hace dos palos con cables salen ambos lados ** salta desde el suelo * Adolescentes: * aguantando la respiración ** congelado en su lugar * Seagrade: * convierte la pantalla en su dirección * Boo. Adolescentes: AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! * Huye * Ana y el semental se ríen como los adolescentes han bajado la grabación de dispositivos likea montón de gatos asustados en un callejón oscuro en ruinas situada en un York.They Nueva nocturno podría ser comparado con streetrats que huyen cuando alguien inesperadamente entra en charcos y los productos desechados. Seagrade:. * Se separa del dispositivo * Este extranjero mar puede hacer mucho, mucho más * Se convierte en Screwhedge * Anna: Una vez que se acostumbre a arreglar mi reproductor de música. * Risas * Screwhedge: ... Me utilizar para solucionar cosas cuando accidentalmente ir Screwhedge, el Alien de herramientas. * Apunta a la * dos Stewart: * se frota los ojos * Algo accidentes muy grandes a través del cielo con una cola de fuego ardiente que es tan brillante como para captar la atención de todos por todas partes en la ciudad grande de Rusia. El objeto grande se estrella en la ciudad, que provocó una gran luz blanca durante unos minutos. Screwhedge: Alien? * Inesperadamente tiempo de espera en Cassie * Cassie: Vamos a echarle un vistazo! * Ha visto la luz se ha ido ** Empieza corriendo * Semental: Cassie! No sé si el extranjero es peligroso! Anna: En .. 1 .. 2 .. 3 .. 4 .. 5 ... Cassie: Hay una gran ciudad con la gente y los animales, ¿quieres un gatito se muere fuera de la pantalla * *? Stewart: ¿cómo sabías que iba a decir algo que épica? Suena como uno de esos charlatanes políticos que están héroe muy impresionante que hay debajo de vestuario y en los libros de historietas como el gran - Anna: Stewart, ¿sabes lo que Absorbenite la palabra? Stewart: ya que comienza con la palabra "absorber" probablemente significa una especie certian de Alien es capaz de absorber algo y usarlo en él los enemigos que obtienen los efectos del cualquier cosa que se ha utilizado en ellos por el atacante o el malo de la película. Escena final ------ Mientras que Cassie está en marcha, el reloj se volvió azul más rápido de lo habitual, la cámara entra en el reloj como su devenir activo, vemos varias partes ya la concentración en el ADN que cambiaba de color a un verde Omnitrix luego en un azul brillante, que da nueva forma a la ADN en una escalera accesible favorable. Los cables debajo del reloj de metal entero se han plantado con firmeza en la piel y uno de ellos ha perforado en el hueso. La cámara vuelve a salir el reloj como la última vez. Cassie: * seleccionar un extranjero * hm ... OH! * Ver una figura oscura en su Coooooolll * reloj! Un extranjero océano NUEVO! * Slams reloj ** ** manos se convierten en grandes y amarillos encima manos se convierten en gris oscuro piel se vuelve darkmaroon ** ** Omnidewtrix mueve a la cabeza frente ** vuelve grande y ancho ** ganancias de patas negras ** dos amarillas garras de empuje está oscuro pies Rocky Gray * Ruptura! * Mira a mano * hm ... Me pregunto qué clase de cosas que puede hacer. Entonces someboy lleva un oscuro reloj anaranjado, azul camiseta con 'T' naranja bajando desde el cuello, pantalones verdes de carga y sus ojos de color naranja de luz no visible visto excepto por el pelo castaño oscuro se wallking por el callejón. Ruptura: Hey * nota el chico tiene un reloj como el suyo * Espera * Se convierte en una bola de helado spikey ** ** rollos de él después de rollos al lugar del accidente ** desenrolla * Odd .. yo pudiera tener juro que vi a un niño! . * rasca la cabeza * Persona: EEKKKK! ES UN EXTRANJERO CON ESA MISMA DE VIGILANCIA Scottland! * Huye * Ruptura: * se encoge de hombros * ¿Qué le pasa? Tailiz: * sale * el metal fundido de mí, la sentencia de Benny. Ruptura: Mi nombre es Cassie! * Dispara lava desde su boca * Tailiz: * Sólo está allí * ileso Lame. Ahora dame tu reloj humano. Ruptura: ¡NUNCA! * Los detectores en Corefreeze * Corefreeze: ¡Tienes que ser refrigerado hombre! * Libera fragmentos de hielo en su dirección * Tailiz: * brazos se extienden ** reflejar el ataque * Corefreeze: ¿¡Qué! Tailiz: Nunca he visto uno de mi clase tan diferente ... * Patos otra bola de hielo * Al igual que Plomero Horse nombre.! Corefreeze: El tío? * Realiza copias de seguridad de distancia * No es un plomero que --- * se convierte en Ghost Scorpion * Ghost Scorpion: limpia el inodoro! * Cambios de su cola en Tailiz ** lo lanza agianst la pared * Tailiz: * llega ** agarra la cola * Ahora vamos a ver quién es el portador del reloj se hace clic en el * * Omnidewtrix Cassie: muñeca * es * agarre en en Tailiz Let mi muñeca ir! * Tryingg swirm a cabo su agarre * Tailiz: * risas * Un niño. * La tapa se mueve en varias direcciones ** presiona los lados ** Click! Cassie: los ojos * de ampliar * NO HAGA CLIC EN EL BOTÓN! Tailiz: * sonríe * voy a tener mi posesión legítima de hacer algunos * congelación de piedra que empuja hacia abajo * Omnidewtrix, eliminar, protocal: 346 990 000. Entonces una luz azul enorme que sarrounded y levantó a los dos en el aire. la luz se volvía más brillante dentro de los segundos hasta que fueron enviados distanciados uno del otro. Tailiz :: * gemidos ** Se levanta * N º * sacude la cabeza * No! No puede ser posible! * Ojo estrecho al niño * Esto no puede ser cierto! Cassie: Vamos a ver cómo LadyArms puede luchar! * Slams su reloj ** se convierten en armas después de que Lady juego extra de brazos salen y todo ocurre * Tailiz: Ojos * ensanchar * El Omnidewtrix es parte de ti! * Puntos en su * Esto es indescriptible! Esto nunca jamás, jamás, resultamos en la historia de Trixies! LadyArms: Trixies es mi reloj! * Tailiz golpes en su choque ** lo manda volando * en un edificio ** rompe los nudillos * Soy Cassie Bennys, la chica con un reloj de Alien, y un amigo que tiene poderes extranjeros. * Empieza a llegar a él * No me sorprendería que en broma que es parte de mí. * Se ríe * Tailiz: * Slams el reloj duro ** Cassie hace volver a su forma humana * Ese reloj es diez veces más fuerte que el Omnitrix Vieja. El agua es fácilmente capaz de ser convertido en una fuerza poderosa. Los seres humanos piensan que no se puede hacer. Pero se puede. Lo estabas haciendo hace unos minutos. Usted no tiene que esperar a que el modo activo. Voy a bajar usted de la manera difícil. Anna viene corriendo. Cassie: Do - no te re - quitar mi - mi brazo * a punto de caer uncouncis ** en el suelo ** ** siente débil a punto de darse por vencido * Tailiz: yo te mostraré. * Extiende su mano hacia Cassie * Anna: CASSSSIIIIEEE! La cámara se mueve en POV de Cassie, en el que vemos a través de sus ojos todo se vuelve blanco como la mano Tailiz viene más cerca y más cerca de la cabeza. Con el tiempo todo se ve completamente white.We blancura hasta la vista devuelve nuestro punto de vista. Cassie: * Está abierto los ojos para ver todo blanco alrededor de sus manos y pies son ** en oscuros objetos redondos grises * ¿Qué tha? * Tuggs sus manos * ¿Qué está pasando? Paradoja: Tu en el olvido, muy literlety en mente puesta si de alguna manera se abrió una puerta de entrada de un dispositivo alienígena muy advanved una parte en contra de un dispositivo diferente de algo golpeando muy duro o el dispositivo de convertirse en parte de ti - Cassie: ... Dígalo con palabras sencillas. No entiendo todo. Paradoja: Usted rendido. * Nota los objetos * Usted es nuevo weilder Omnitrix? * Levanta las cejas * No he oído hablar de ti. Cassie: Es la Omnidewwhatevertrix. Paradoja:. Omnidewtrix bocado ... Muy a hablar al mismo tiempo * Avisos del que contiene el brazo es * azul brillante Así que el reloj se ha convertido en parte de ti .. Notable. Esto es realmente raro. ¿Qué hacer para crecer rápidamente su preferance en usted? Cassie: * Parpadea * Tengo 12 años de edad. Me fui a Europa, he luchado a Ghost Scorpion, que derrotó a los esbirros, conocí a un reductor de velocidad Lizerd, conocí a Ben Tennyson, tuve un sueño extraño le di mi reloj a una chica, me encontré con Glen alguna manera, me encontré con Ahmad, hice un enemigo mutado Obbessed Geek Superhero, y me engañó Charmcaster. He fue a París. * Toma una respiración * He pasado por muchas cosas con este reloj estúpido! Paradoja: ¿Qué versión? Cassie: ... ¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber. Paradoja: * mano pasa a través de la Tierra reloj * Oh dieciocho años. Cassie: * speechless * ¿Cómo usted - Paradoja: Viaje en el tiempo viene muy bien. Cassie: Sólo quiero esta cosa de encima! Paradoja: Cassiel W. Bennys, hija del cuarto más conocido fontanero Stallion Benny Walker, tienes que renunciar a la cara de la humanidad y su amigo. Cassie: No soy! Cara * es * rojo que no se dio por vencido. Paradoja: Prove it to me. * Gira la cabeza para ver un resplandor de luz azul * Demuéstralo con tu amigo y parlanchín eso. No voy a decir cómo lo sé. SSSShhhh, es spoilers. Usted debe tratar de usar ElectriDlat, Locknecassie, Duplite, algunos Shark Dogand Bat Orcea. Cassie: * abrir y cerrar los ojos * ¿Cómo supo sus nombres? Paradoja: * se aleja Spoilers *. Cassie: * toma una respiración * Creer. Vamos, chica, creer en ti mismo y ese reloj burla! * Cierra los ojos ** se centra en la vigilancia y de la situación ** que se ilumine el conjunto completo, incluyendo el azul metálico * Escena final --- Cassie: Es SITUACIÓN DEL OCÉANO ALIEN! * Slams su reloj ** vuelve * ElectriDlat ElectriDlat: * dispara electricidad a él * I don'z renunciar fácilmente zhaz * crecen los colmillos grandes ** le muerde en el brazo se balancea ** ** off se convierte en Locknecassie * Locknecassie: * ruge * Anna: * se congela en lugar de la tasa de cuántos extranjeros Cassie se está convirtiendo * Locknecassie: Soy - * Fireball lanza hacia él * - * se convierte en Duplite ** Una pequeña discoteca en blanco y negro * criatura Tailiz: * es golpeado y enviado al suelo * Se va demasiado rápido! Duplite: DUPLITE! * Envía un echo echo chillido tiburón en su dirección * Nunca voy a renunciar bajo la cara del mal! * Se convierte en Bat * Orcea Bat Orcea: * moscas en el aire *** hace una ráfaga de agua ** Cools Tailiz abajo * YO SOY CASSIE 12 * Convierte * Dog Shark Perro Tiburón: * le hace caer en el agujero con su * Anna: CASSSIE, ¿estás loco * Gritos en el agujero ** Stewart es, por su lado * Stewart: ¿Qué hizo ir - Anna: * apunta al agujero * Allá abajo *! - Scene Switch - Tiburón del perro: *, sigue aferrado a él * GRRRRR Tailiz: Usted sabe que el reloj te va a matar! Perro Tiburón: No me va a matar, pero usted sí! * Gruñe * Tailiz: * sonríe * ¿De verdad no entiendo todo, una vez que realice enemigos o mutaciones utilizando esa cosa, que van a hacer algo terrible al final. Perro Tiburón: That.WILL.NEVER.HAPPEN! * Snaps en él * Necesito mis amigos, familia, y los extranjeros, porque nada es posible sin los malos ganar. tú y yo sabemos que hay más de lo que creen que saben. Si me muero. I will be back .. Más fuerte! Tailiz: ¿A dónde me llevas de todos modos? * Pasa a través de las alcantarillas * Mi LLAMAS! * Es con horror y angustiada * ¿QUÉ- Perro Tiburón: * Vamos a ir a él una vez que el lugar de calefacción central está quemando sus ** Ondas en él * riddence Adiós y buena! TAILIZ: NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO * S'creams como está siendo devorado por la lava * CASSSSIIIEEEEEE * ráfagas de lava a través del agujero * Retorno --- Escena --- Semental: * toma a los dos lejos del agujero por su cuello camisa ** mira el pop lava el hoyo con un poco oscura criatura gris ahumado Lava ** recupera el agujero y la destrucción en el camino * Perro Tiburón: * en el aire durante unos minutos * Personas: * Jadeos * Semental: Voy a conseguirlo! * Corre alrededor con las manos listas para atrapar su * Perro Tiburón: * cataratas * Semental: * la coge * it * Atrapados personas tomar fotos de él y lo * No hay preguntas, por favor, ¿quieres lavar esta cosa vieja y sucia? Gente: ... No. Semental: entonces ... GO. --- Escena Final de la Temporada 1 --- "¿Está bien?" Anna le preguntó, inclinándose sobre Cassie con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro. "Ella es simplemente quemado, en realidad, un perro puede sobrevivir a una experimentación cien degreeed y todo ese tipo de cosas impresionantes que he visto incluso en la televisión." Stewart continúa, sentado en la silla como en un hotel para pasar la noche. "Me pregunto qué es esa cosa que se llama? ¿Cómo se llama por amor de Dios? ¿Me puedes decir?" "Es la Omnidewtrix". Stallion, dijo, entrando en la habitación con una bolsa de hielo y conos de helado. "Cuidado con el maestro de despertar obtener esta chica despierta .... ¿Quién quiere un poco icerecream?" "I DO!" Los tres gritaron. Semental sabía Todo el mundo ama conos icream incluidos niños, fueron las palabras exactas de magia para despertar a alguien como Cassie de un unconscoiousness largo. Sabía que las cosas tenían que ser dicho hoy y no para siempre, ya que alojaríamos Cassie pudo haber descubierto ya. "Tío, tienes algunas explicaciones que dar." Cassie dijo sin rodeos, un poco más marcada cuando estaban lamiendo su icream y tenía una bolsa de hielo sobre la cabeza. Haga clic en. "Lo sé, voy a explicar tommorrow". Stallion, dijo, haciendo una excusa. Cassie mira a su reloj para ver sólo 10 extranjeros y el rapto de Alien extra. NOOOO les abrió después de que tuviera que gran pelea! Ella hizo un mohín en su cabeza, pucking sus labios. "No es justo". Cassie se quejó en voz alta mientras lame el helado choclate. "Se encerró a los demás". Categoría:Episodios